Potop/Rozdział LVIII
Wyszedłszy od króla szli obaj rycerze w milczeniu. Wołodyjowski mówić nie chciał, Kmicic nie mógł, bo go ból i wściekłość kąsały; przebijali się tedy przez tłumy, które się były zebrały na ulicach bardzo licznie, wskutek wieści, że pierwszy zagonik Tatarów, obiecanych przez chana królowi, nadciągnął i ma wejść do miasta, aby się zaprezentować królowi. Mały rycerz prowadził. Kmicic leciał jak błędny za nim, z kołpakiem nasuniętym na oczy, potrącając ludzi po drodze. Dopiero gdy wyszli na miejsce przestronniejsze, pan Michał chwycił Kmicica za przegub ręki i rzekł: — Pomiarkuj się waść!... Desperacją nic nie wskórasz!... — Ja nie desperuję — odrzekł Kmicic — jeno mi jego krwi potrzeba! — Możesz być pewien, że go między nieprzyjaciółmi ojczyzny znajdziesz! — Tym lepiej! — mówił gorączkowo pan Andrzej — ale choćbym go i w kościele znalazł... — Dla Boga! nie bluźnij! — przerwał co prędzej mały pułkownik. — Ten zdrajca do grzechu mnie przywodzi! Zamilkli na chwilę, po czym pierwszy pan Kmicic spytał: — Gdzie on teraz jest? — Może w Taurogach, a może i nie. Charłamp będzie lepiej wiedział. — Chodźmy! — Już niedaleko. Chorągiew za miastem stoi, a my tu... i Charłamp z nami. Wtem Kmicic począł oddychać tak ciężko jak człowiek, który pod stromą górę wchodzi. — Słabym jeszcze okrutnie — ozwał się. — Tym większego pomiarkowania waszmości potrzeba, ile że z takim rycerzem będziesz miał sprawę. — Już raz miałem i ot! co mi po niej ostało. To rzekłszy Kmicic ukazał na pręgę w twarzy. — Powiedzże mi waść, jako to było, bo król jegomość ledwie wspomniał. Pan Kmicic począł opowiadać i choć przy tym zębami zgrzytał i aż kołpaczkiem cisnął o ziemię, jednak myśl jego oderwała się od nieszczęścia i uspokoił się trochę. — Wiedziałem, żeś waść rezolut — rzekł mały rycerz — ale żeby aż Radziwiłła spośród jego chorągwi porwać, tegom się i po waćpanu nie spodziewał. Tymczasem doszli do kwatery. Dwaj Skrzetuscy, pan Zagłoba, dzierżawca z Wąsoszy i Charłamp zajęci byli oglądaniem kożuszków krymskich, które handlujący Tatar przyniósł właśnie do wyboru. Charłamp, który najlepiej znał Kmicica, poznał go też od jednego rzutu oka i upuściwszy kożuszek zakrzyknął: — Jezus Maria! — Niech będzie imię Pańskie pochwalone! — zawołał dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. Lecz zanim wszyscy ochłonęli ze zdziwienia, Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Przedstawiam waszmościom częstochowskiego Hektora i wiernego sługę królewskiego, któren za wiarę, ojczyznę i majestat krew przelewał. Tu, gdy zdziwienie jeszcze wzrosło, począł zacny pan Michał opowiadać z wielkim zapałem, co od króla o Kmicicowych zasługach, a od samego pana Andrzeja o porwaniu księcia Bogusława słyszał, i wreszcie tak skończył: — Nie tylko więc nieprawda to jest, co książę Bogusław o tym kawalerze powiadał, ale przeciwnie: nie ma on większego wroga od pana Kmicica, i dlatego pannę Billewiczównę z Kiejdan wywiózł, aby w jakikolwiek sposób zemstę nad nim wywrzeć. — I nam ten kawaler życie ocalił, i konfederackie chorągwie przed księciem wojewodą ostrzegł — zawołał pan Zagłoba.— Wobec takich zasług za nic dawne grzechy! Dla Boga! dobrze, że z tobą, panie Michale, nie sam do nas przyszedł, dobrze też, że chorągiew nasza za miastem, bo okrutna w laudańskich przeciwko niemu zawziętość, i zanimby zipnął, wprzód by go byli na szablach roznieśli. — Witamy waszmości całym sercem, jako brata i przyszłego komilitona! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. Charłamp aż się za głowę brał. — Taki się nigdy nie pogrąży! — mówił — z każdej strony wypłynie i jeszcze sławę na brzeg wyniesie! — A nie mówiłem wam tego! — wołał Zagłoba — jakem go tylko w Kiejdanach ujrzał, zarazem sobie pomyślał: to żołnierz i rezolut! I pamiętacie, że wnet poczęliśmy się w gębę całować. Prawda, że za moją przyczyną Radziwiłł pogrążon, ale i za jego. Bóg mnie natchnął w Billewiczach, żem go nie dopuścił rozstrzelać... Mości panowie, nie godzi się takiego kawalera sucho przyjmować, aby zaś nas o nieszczerość nie posądził! Usłyszawszy to Rzędzian wyprawił zaraz Tatara z kożuszkami, a sam zaś zakrzątnął się z pachołkiem około napitków. Lecz pan Kmicic myślał tylko o tym, aby się od Charłampa o wyzwoleniu Oleńki jak najprędzej wywiedzieć. — Byłeś waść przy tym? — pytał. — Prawie żem się z Kiejdan nie ruszał — odrzekł nosacz. — Przyjechał książę Bogusław do naszego księcia wojewody. Na wieczerzę wystroił się tak, że oczy bolały patrzeć, i widać było, że mu panna Billewiczówna bardzo w oko wpadła, bo ledwie że nie mruczał z ukontentowania jak kot, gdy go po grzbiecie głaszczą. Ale o kocie powiadają, że pacierze odmawia, a książę Bogusław, jeśli je odmawiał, to chyba diabłu na chwałę. A przymilał się, a łasił, a zalecał... — Zaniechaj! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — zbyt wielką mękę temu rycerzowi zadajesz! — Przeciwnie! Mów waść, mów! — zawołał Kmicic. — Gadał tedy przy stole — rzekł Charłamp — iż nie żadna to ujma nawet i Radziwiłłom ze szlachciankami się żenić i że on sam wolałby wziąść szlachciankę niż one księżniczki, które mu ichmość królestwo francuscy swatali, a których nazwisk nie spamiętałem, bo takie były cudaczne, jakoby kto ogary w kniei nawoływał. — Mniejsza z tym! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Owóż, widocznie to mówił, aby oną pannę skaptować, co my, zrozumiawszy zaraz, poczęliśmy jeden na drugiego spoglądać i mrugać, słusznie mniemając, że się potrzask na innocencję gotuje. — A ona? a ona?!.. — pytał gorączkowo Kmicic. — Ona, jako to dziewka z wielkiej krwi i górnej maniery, żadnego nie pokazowała ukontentowania, zgoła na niego nie patrząc, dopieroż gdy o waszmość panu mówić książę Bogusław począł, zaraz w niego utkwiła oczy. Straszna rzecz, co się stało, gdy powiedział, iżeś mu się wasza mość ofiarował za ileś tam dukatów króla porwać i żywego albo umarłego Szwedom dostawić. Myśleliśmy, że dusza z panny wyjdzie, ale cholera na waćpana tak była w niej wielka, że słabość niewieścią przemogła. Jak on też zaczął prawić, z jaką abominacją waszmościne propozycje odrzucił, dopiero zaczęła go wielbić i wdzięcznie nań spoglądać, a potem już i ręki mu nie umknęła, gdy ją od stołu chciał odprowadzić. Kmicic oczy dłońmi zatknął. — Bijże, bij! kto w Boga wierzy! — powtarzał. Nagle zerwał się z miejsca. — Bądźcie waszmościowie zdrowi! — Jakże to? dokąd? — pytał Zagłoba zastąpiwszy mu drogę. — Król mi permisję da, a ja pojadę i znajdę go! — mówił Kmicic. — Na rany boskie! czekaj waść! Jeszcześ się wszystkiego nie dowiedział, a szukać go masz czas. Z kim pojedziesz? gdzie go znajdziesz? Kmicic może byłby nie słuchał, ale sił mu zbrakło, gdyż był ranami wycieńczon, więc obsunął się na ławę i plecami wsparłszy się o ścianę, przymknął oczy. Zagłoba podał mu kielich wina, a on chwycił go drżącymi rękoma i rozlewając płyn na brodę i piersi, wychylił do dna. — Nie masz tu nic straconego — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — jeno roztropności trzeba tym większej, że z tak znamienitym panem sprawa. Prędkim uczynkiem a nagłą imprezą możesz waćpan zgubić pannę Billewiczównę i siebie. — Wysłuchaj Charłampa do końca — rzekł pan Zagłoba. Kmicic zacisnął zęby. — Słucham cierpliwie. — Czy chętnie panna wyjeżdżała — ozwał się Charłamp — tego nie wiem, bom przy jej wyjeździe nie był; wiem, że pan miecznik rosieński protestował, któremu naprzód perswadowano, potem go w cekhauzie zamknięto, a wreszcie pozwolono wolno do Billewicz odjechać. Panna w złych rękach, nie ma co ukrywać, bo wedle tego, co o młodym księciu powiadają, bisurmanin żaden na płeć gładką nie jest tak łasy. Gdy mu białogłowa jaka w oko wpadnie, wówczas choćby była zamężna, gotów i o to nie dbać. — Gorze! gorze! — powtórzył Kmicic. — Szelma! — krzyknął Zagłoba. — Dziwno mi tylko to, że ją książę wojewoda zaraz Bogusławowi wydał! — rzekł Skrzetuski. — Ja nie statysta — odrzekł na to Charłamp — więc powtórzę waszmościom jeno to, co oficyjerowie powiadali, a mianowicie Ganchof, który wszystkie arcana książęce wiedział. Słyszałem na własne uszy, jak ktoś wykrzyknął przy nim: "Nie pożywi się Kmicic po naszym młodym księciu!" — a Ganchof powiada tak: "Więcej tam polityki w tym wywiezieniu niż afektu. Żadnej (powiada) książę Bogusław nie daruje, ale byle mu panna opór dała, to w Taurogach nie będzie mógł z nią uczynić jak z innymi, bo hałasy by powstały, tam zaś księżna wojewodzina z córką bawi, na które Bogusław musi się wielce oglądać, gdy do ręki młodej księżniczki pretenduje... Ciężko mu będzie (powiada) cnotliwego udawać, ale w Taurogach musi." — Kamień powinien waści spaść z serca! — zawołał pan Zagłoba — bo widać z tego, że nic dziewce nie grozi. — To czemu ją wywiózł? — wrzasnął Kmicic. — Dobrze, że się do mnie udajesz — odpowiedział Zagłoba — bo ja niejedno wnet wyrozumiem, nad czym kto inny rok by na próżno głowę łamał. Czemu ją wywiózł? Nie neguję, że mu musiała wpaść w oko, ale wywiózł ją dlatego, aby przez nią wszystkich Billewiczów, którzy są liczni i możni, od nieprzyjacielskich uczynków przeciw Radziwiłłom powstrzymać. — Może to być! — rzekł Charłamp. — To pewna, że w Taurogach bardzo musi żądze przyrodzone miarkować i ad extrema posunąć się nie może. — Gdzie on teraz jest? — Książę wojewoda suponował w Tykocinie, że musi być u króla szwedzkiego w Elblągu, do którego po posiłki miał jechać. To pewna, że go teraz w Taurogach nie masz, bo go tam posłańcy nie znaleźli. Tu Charłamp zwrócił się do Kmicica: — Chcesz wasza mość posłuchać prostego żołnierza, to powiem, co myślę: jeżeli tam pannę Billewiczównę już jaka przygoda w Taurogach spotkała albo jeżeli książę afekt w niej rozbudzić zdołał, to wasza mość nie masz tam po co jechać; jeżeli zaś nie, jeżeli jest przy księżnej pani i z nią razem do Kurlandii pojedzie, to tam bezpieczniejsza niż gdziekolwiek i lepszego miejsca nie znalazłbyś wasza mość dla niej w całej tej Rzeczypospolitej, zalanej płomieniem wojny. — Jeśliś waść taki rezolut, jako powiadają, a jak i ja sam mniemam — wtrącił Skrzetuski — to naprzód ci Bogusława dostać, a mając go w ręku, wszystko otrzymasz. — Gdzie on teraz jest? — powtórzył Kmicic zwracając się do Charłampa. — Jużem waszej mości powiedział — odparł nosacz — ale wasza mość od zgryzot się zapamiętywasz. Suponuję, że jest w Elblągu i pewnie wraz z Carolusem Gustawem w pole przeciw panu Czarnieckiemu ruszy. — Waść zaś najlepiej uczynisz, gdy z nami do pana Czarnieckiego ruszysz, bo w ten sposób prędko się z Bogusławem spotkać możecie — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Dziękuję waszmościom za życzliwe rady! — zawołał Kmicic. I począł się żegnać żywo ze wszystkimi, oni zaś nie zatrzymywali go wiedząc, że człek strapiony ni do rozmowy, ni do kielicha niezdatny, natomiast pan Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Odprowadzę waszmość do arcybiskupiego pałacu, boś tak zmaltretowan, że jeszcze gdzie na ulicy padniesz. — I ja! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — To chodźmy wszyscy! — dodał Zagłoba. Przypasali więc szable, nałożyli burki ciepłe i wyszli. Na ulicach jeszcze więcej było ludzi niż poprzednio. Co chwila spotykali oddziały zbrojnej szlachty, żołnierzy, sług pańskich i szlacheckich, Ormian, Żydów, Wołochów, ruskich chłopów z przedmieść popalonych w czasie dwóch napadów Chmielnickiego. Kupcy stali przed swymi sklepami, okna domów pełne były głów ciekawych. Wszyscy powtarzali, że czambulik już nadszedł i że niebawem przeciągnie przez miasto, ażeby prezentować się królowi. Kto żyw, chciał widzieć ów czambulik, bo wielka to była osobliwość spoglądać na Tatarów przejeżdżających spokojnie przez ulice grodu. Inaczej dotąd Lwów widywał tych gości, a raczej widywał ich tylko za murami, w postaci chmur nieprzejrzanych, na tle płonących przedmieść i okolicznych wiosek. Teraz mieli wjechać jako sojusznicy przeciw Szwedom. Toteż rycerze nasi zaledwie mogli utorować sobie przez tłumy drogę. Co chwila okrzyki — jadą! Jadą! — przebiegały z jednej ulicy na drugą, a wówczas tłumy zbijały się w tak gęste masy, że ani podobna było kroku postąpić. — Ha! — rzekł Zagłoba — przystańmy nieco. Panie Michale, przypomną nam się niedawne czasy, gdyśmy to nie z boku, ale wprost w ślepia patrzyli tym skurczybykom. A jaż to i w niewoli u nich siedziałem. Powiadają, że przyszły chan kubek w kubek do mnie podobny... Ale co tam przeszłe zbytki wspominać! — Jadą! Jadą! — rozległo się znów wołanie. — Bóg serca psubratów odmienił — mówił dalej Zagłoba — że zamiast krainy ruskie pustoszyć, w sukurs nam idą... Cud to wyraźny! Bo powiadam wam, iż gdyby za każdego poganina, którego ta stara ręka do piekła wysłała, jeden grzech mi był odpuszczony, już bym był kanonizowany i wigilię musielibyście do mnie pościć albo byłbym na wozie ognistym żywcem do nieba porwan. — A pamiętasz waćpan, jak to było wonczas, gdyśmy to znad Waładynki od Raszkowa do Zbaraża jechali?... — Jakże nie pamiętam?! Coś to w wykrot wpadł, a ja za nimi przez gąszcza aż do gościńca pognałem. To, jakeśmy po ciebie wrócili, wszystko rycerstwo nie mogło się oddziwić, bo co kierz, to jedna bestia leżała. Pan Wołodyjowski pamiętał, że wonczas było wcale na odwrót, ale zrazu nic nie odrzekł, bo się bardzo zdumiał, nim zaś ochłonął, głosy po raz dziesiąty czy któryś poczęły wołać: — Jadą! Jadą! Okrzyk stał się powszechny, potem ucichło i wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w tę stronę, z której czambulik miał nadciągnąć. Jakoż z dala ozwała się wrzaskliwa muzyka, tłumy zaczęły się rozstępować ze środka ulicy ku ścianom domostw, z końca zaś ukazali się pierwsi tatarscy jeźdźcy. — Patrzcie! i kapelę mają ze sobą, to u Tatarów niezwyczajna rzecz. — Bo się chcą jak najlepiej zaprezentować — odrzekł Jan Skrzetuski — ale przecie niektóre czambuły mają swoich muzykantów, którzy im przygrywają, gdy koszem gdzie na dłuższy czas zapadną. Wyborowy też to musi być komunik! Tymczasem jeźdźcy zbliżyli się i poczęli przeciągać mimo. Naprzód jechał na srokatym koniu śniady jakoby w dymie uwędzony Tatar, dwie piszczałki w gębie mający. Ten, przechyliwszy w tył głowę i zamknąwszy oczy, przebierał po owych dutkach palcami wydobywając z nich tony piskliwe i ostre, a tak szybkie, że ucho zaledwie je ułowić mogło. Za nim jechało dwóch trzymających kije, przybrane na górnych końcach w mosiężne brzękułki, i potrząsających nimi jakoby z wściekłością; tuż dalej kilku dźwiękało przeraźliwie w miedziane talerze, inni bili w bębny, inni grali kozacką modą na teorbanach, wszyscy zaś, z wyjątkiem piszczalników, śpiewali; a raczej wyli od czasu do czasu do wtóru dziką pieśń błyskając przy tym zębami i przewracając oczy. Za tą niesforną i dziką muzyką, która przesuwała się jak gomon przed mieszkańcami Lwowa, cłapał po cztery konie w rzędzie cały oddział złożony z około czterystu ludzi. Był to istotnie wyborowy komunik, na pokaz i cześć królowi polskiemu, do jego rozporządzenia, jako zadatek przez chana przysłany. Dowodził nim Akbah-Ułan, z dobrudzkich, zatem najtęższych w boju Tatarów, stary i doświadczony wojownik, wielce w ułusach dla swojego męstwa i srogości szanowany. Jechał on teraz w środku, między muzyką a resztą oddziału, przybrany w różową aksamitną, ale mocno wypłowiałą i za ciasną na jego potężną figurę szubę, wytartymi kunami podbitą. Na brzuchu trzymał piernacz, taki, jakiego zażywali pułkownicy kozaccy. Czerwona jego twarz stała się od chłodnego wiatru siną, i kołysał się nieco na wysokiej kulbace, od czasu do czasu spoglądał na boki albo obracał głowę ku swym Tatarom, jakoby nie był zupełnie pewien, czy wytrzymają na widok tłumów, niewiast, dzieci, sklepów otwartych, towarów kosztownych i czy nie rzucą się z dzikim okrzykiem na te cuda. Lecz oni jechali spokojnie, jako psy na sforze prowadzone i bojące się harapa, i tylko z ponurych a łakomych spojrzeń można było dociec, co się dzieje w duszach tych barbarzyńców. Tłumy zaś patrzyły na nich ciekawie, chociaż prawie nieprzyjaźnie, tak wielka była w tych stronach Rzeczypospolitej przeciw pogaństwu zawziętość. Od czasu do czasu zrywały się okrzyki: "A hu! a hu!" — jakoby na wilków. Byli wszelako i tacy, którzy siła obiecywali sobie po nich. — Okrutnego stracha Szwedzi przed Tatarami mają i ponoć żołnierze dziwy sobie o nich prawią, od czego terror coraz wzrasta — mówili patrzący na Tatarów. — I słusznie — odpowiadali inni. — Nie rajtarom to Carolusa z Tatarami wojować, którzy, a zwłaszcza dobrudzcy, i naszej jeździe czasem dotrzymują. Nim się ów ciężki rajtar obejrzy, już go Tatar na arkan weźmie. — Grzech pogańskich synów w pomoc wzywać! — odzywały się głosy. — Grzech nie grzech, a taki się przydadzą! — Bardzo przystojny czambulik! — mówił pan Zagłoba. Rzeczywiście, Tatarzy owi dobrze byli przybrani, w kożuchy białe, czarne i pstre, wełną do góry, czarne łuki i sahajdaki pełne strzał kołysały im się na plecach, każdy miał przy tym szablę, co nie zawsze w wielkich czambułach bywało, gdyż biedniejsi na takowy zbytek zdobyć się nie mogli, posługując się w ręcznym boju szczęką końską, do kija przywiązaną. Ale byli to ludzie, jak się rzekło, na pokaz, więc niektórzy mieli nawet i samopały pochowane w wojłokowych pokrowcach, a wszyscy siedzieli na dobrych koniach, drobnych wprawdzie, dość chudych i nisko długogrzywe łby noszących, lecz nieporównanej szybkości w biegu. W środku oddziału szły cztery wielbłądy juczne; tłum zgadywał, że w tych jukach znajdowały się dary chanowe dla króla; ale w tym się mylono, bo chan wolał brać dary niż dawać; obiecywał wprawdzie posiłki, ale nie darmo. Toteż gdy oddział minął, pan Zagłoba rzekł: — Drogo te auxilia będą kosztowały! Niby to sprzymierzeńcy, ale ile oni kraju naniszczą... Po Szwedach i po nich jednego dachu całego w Rzeczypospolitej nie zostanie. — Pewnie, że okrutnie to ciężki sojusz — odrzekł Jan Skrzetuski. -Znamy ich już! — Słyszałem jeszcze w drodze — rzekł pan Michał — że król nasz jegomość taką umowę zawarł, iż do każdych pięciuset ordyńców ma być dodany nasz oficyjer, przy którym będzie komenda i prawo kary. Inaczej, istotnie by ci przyjaciele niebo a ziemię jeno zostawili. — A tenże czambułek?... Co też król z nim uczyni? — Do rozporządzenia królewskiego ich chan przysłał, tak prawie jakoby w darze, a chociaż sobie i za nich policzy, przecie król może uczynić z nimi, co zechce, i pewnie ich panu Czarnieckiemu razem z nami podeśle. — No! to już pan Czarniecki w ryzach utrzymać ich potrafi. — Chybaby mieszkał między nimi, inaczej zaraz za jego oczyma zaczną zbytkować. Nie może być, tylko i tym zaraz oficyjera dodadzą. — I ten będzie dowodził? A ówże tłusty aga co będzie czynił? — Jeśli nie trafi na kpa, to będzie rozkazy spełniał. — Bądźcie, waszmościowie, zdrowi! bądźcie mi zdrowi! — zakrzyknął nagle Kmicic. — Dokąd tak spieszno? — Panu do nóg paść, aby mi komendę nad tymi ludźmi powierzył! Kategoria:Potop